bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Coyote Starrk
Picture change for Starrk Do we have any support to changing Starrk's profile pic? I don't really have anything to offer at the moment but there is probably more Starrk pics to out there now then ever before. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Starrk_226.jpg|Starrk in Episode 226 Coyote Starrk (ep274).png|Starrk mugshot from Ep274 Starrk_In_Episode_276_A.jpg|Starrk In Episode 276 A Starrk_In_Episode_276_B.jpg|Starrk In Episode 276 B Starrk_In_Episode_276_C.jpg|Starrk In Episode 276 C Coyote_Starrk_Mugshot_(ep277).png|Starrk from Ep277 A Starrk In Episode 277.jpg|Starrk In Episode 277 B I have these three images from episode 276. I'll leave it to you guys to decide whether you want to use them and which one you think is better. Shiro Spiker II 09:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Option A and B actually look pretty good. I'll have to put my vote for A, but either one would work. Starrk is releasing in the anime soon, so these may be the last good shots we ever get. We'll see though. Mohrpheus 19:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) They're pretty good shots but I don't think they'd work because neither is facing the viewer. I haven't watched the episode, when I have the time to do so I'll see if I can find any shot. Of the two, A would be better, if I had to pick, but I'm not placing any votes yet. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 19:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) New shot from Ep274 added. I feel the 276 ones are not a great option due to Starrk being twisted in the pictures. For me it is between the current pic and 274 and I vote for 274 as being the best of these options. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm voting for 274 as well. I like the old pic, and some of the 276 ones are pretty decent, but the Episode 274 pic is the best option, IMO, as it has him standing up and perfectly facing the camera. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) His expression looks a tad awkward in my opinion, but it is better qualified than the two 276 variations. For the sake of policy, I'll vote for 274 as well. Seeing as Starrk is releasing soon, I hope we can get a better shot before that time comes. Mohrpheus 06:52, June 27, 2010 (UTC) From the current options, I too believe 274 is the best suited due to the angle and all. Not to mention that the 276 A and B don't show his mask fragments and C is too zoomed out. I also like the current picture, even if the angle is odd, it shows a bit of Starrk's personality, if you get what I mean. I still hope we can get some more options from 277 before he releases [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 07:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) We won't be getting any from future episodes. This is from 277. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I like the one from 277 the best. It conforms to all our requirements AND Starrk does't have a stupid look on his face like he does with 274. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I've got another picture from episode 277 even if it's not much compared to the other picture Yyp uploaded. Shiro Spiker II 13:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC)